


Morning Coffee

by Rinnchann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnchann/pseuds/Rinnchann
Summary: Draco makes Harry coffee, with no ulterior motives, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and felt like there was a story that needed writing. It's just a short one-shot to enjoy with your morning cuppa. Enjoy!

Draco rolled over and ran into a solid wall. Warm, smooth… He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

Harry.

They hadn’t been living together for long, and it still took Draco by surprise sometimes to find Harry in the bed with him in the morning.

He ran his finger along Harry’s ear and saw him shiver, but he knew from experience that Harry wasn’t really awake yet, as previous attempts at waking him for morning sex had ended up badly. Harry had to have coffee in the morning, first thing, or there was simply no interacting with him. Draco supposed it had something to do with Harry’s job—the long and irregular hours an auror kept must have messed with Harry’s sleep schedule.

Draco sat up and stretched, checking once over his shoulder to see if Harry was watching. Nope, still asleep. Draco sighed and stood up. After throwing on his trousers, he went out into the kitchen to get the coffee started.

He was moving about the kitchen, boiling the water, grinding the beans—Draco insisted that if he were making coffee the muggle way, he was going to make it right—when he heard a groan from the direction of the couch. He had his wand in his hand in an instant—old habits die hard, and he still wore his wand holster on his arm even when sleeping… especially when sleeping.

He crept towards the sofa, ready to throw a curse, but when he saw who it was, he reholstered his wand and snapped, “Neville Snape-Longbottom, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in my house?”

Neville groaned and opened his eyes slightly. “Hangover,” he said simply, as if that somehow explained it.

Draco narrowed his eyes and thought for a minute. He and Harry had been in bed already when Harry had received a note and rushed off again, promising it wouldn’t take long. Draco had fallen asleep, since he was used to Harry rushing off in the middle of the night and had learned better than to wait up for him. He had assumed it was auror business and hadn’t thought of it again, but apparently he had been wrong.

“Let me guess, you ruined another one of his potions while he was out and are using my house as a hiding place—after you drowned your sorrows in liquor last night, of course,” Draco sneered. He had little patience at the moment, Neville was interfering with his morning and he wanted him gone as soon as possible. The coffee was almost done, which meant Draco was that much closer to being able to wake Harry and hopefully engage in some morning recreation.

“You do know he will come looking for you here first, right? I mean, Harry is one of your best friends, and there’s only so many people you would turn to, so it’s only logical—“ Draco began, but his prediction had already come true, and Severus was walking through the Floo. Severus’s face was impassive, but Draco smirked at the thought of the tirade undoubtedly awaiting Neville.

“Let’s go, Neville,” commanded Severus, already turning toward the Floo.

“No! You’re going to yell at me again! I’m not leaving, I can’t take it anymore!” yelled Neville.

The look on Severus’s face when he turned around to face Neville again would have cowed most men, and it certainly scared Draco, but Neville did not seem intimidated—maybe he had built up an immunity already.

Severus walked slowly toward Neville then bent to whisper in his ear. He couldn’t be sure, but Draco thought he saw Severus’s finger dart out to trace along Neville’s collarbone.

Draco couldn’t hear what Severus muttered in Neville’s ear, but saw Neville’s face go pink and eyes go wide. Neville stood up quickly and made for the Floo, followed closely by Severus, robes billowing as usual.

“Bye, Draco. Uh, thanks,” Neville managed to squeak out before he flooed himself back to the Snape-Longbottom residence.

“My apologies for my husband’s intrusion, Draco,” spoke Snape before he too flooed home.

Draco chuckled to himself. Looks like Neville might be in for some morning coffee too. After a beating, anyways.

Finally, the coffee was finished. He lifted the cup carefully and walked back to the bedroom.

He sat the cup on the bedside table near Harry and ran his fingers through Harry’s wild hair, then moving to trace his lips with one fingertip.

“Harry, wake up. I made coffee,” said Draco.

Harry’s eyes instantly opened. He reached for the cup and took a long sip.

“Ahh, wonderful,” Harry said, turning his eyes towards Draco. “Such service demands a reward.”

Draco licked his lips and arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what reward would that be?”

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss and then pulled back the bed covers, inviting Draco to climb in with him. Harry had slept in the buff, as usual.

Mmm, nothing like a nice cup of coffee in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I might write another one-shot about Snape and Neville, so leave comments if you would be interested in reading that.


End file.
